The present invention generally relates to interface development, and more particularly relates to generating user interfaces from test cases.
The World Wide Web has become the dominant digital medium for information and people are increasingly using it for daily activities. As a result, demand for web content and development of websites is significantly increasing. At the same time, the nature of web development is changing rapidly. Web development is no longer performed only by professional development teams, but also by amateur developers with less technical skills. However, most conventional web development tools have evolved at a much slower pace. As a result, modern web developers face many challenges which are not addressed by existing web development tools.